1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually removed convertible top for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops are generally of the retractable hard top type or of the soft top type. Convertible tops are generally designed to encompass the entire roof of a sedan or coupe style vehicle.
Sport utility vehicles (“SUVs”) generally have a permanent roof that extends from the windshield header to the rear window. The rear window may be part of, or cooperate with, a lift gate or tail gate. Some SUVs may have a permanent roof which extends from the front windshield to the middle section of the vehicle leaving the entire rear compartment uncovered. Removable hard tops and zip-on or snap-on soft tops have been developed for SUVs to cover the open cargo area. However, prior art removable tops tend to be difficult to remove and attach to the vehicle. Storage of removable hard tops and soft tops is also a problem.
One objective of this invention is to provide a soft top system which is easily removed from, and attached to, a vehicle. Many removable soft top systems have supports that are complex to assemble and include many similar parts that must be assembled in a particular arrangement and order. This makes it difficult to determine the exact placement of each of the supports because they are detached from one another when removed from the vehicle. These systems require a series of connections and an arrangement of supports and bows that are not intuitive to assemble. A complex set of instructions must be followed step-by-step to attach and detach the soft top system. Many soft top systems also have ineffective fastening systems for securing the soft top cover. Some have zippers that stick, snaps that break, or even velcro connections that are wholly ineffective. There is a need for a soft top system that is easily installed on the vehicle while limiting the number of fastening locations that are prone to failure.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a soft top that may be neatly and compactly stowed in the rear storage compartment of the vehicle. Many removable soft top systems are not designed for effective storage in a vehicle. These tops may wrinkle or be soiled when stored in their designated storage space. Further, many are difficult to orient for effective storage in the rear compartment of the vehicle. There is a need for a soft top system that may be easily and effectively stowed in the vehicle.
There is a need for an easy to use, vehicle stored, convertible top for SUVs. The above problems and needs are addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.